It is generally well known to mount a rod, such as a fishing rod or a camera mount, in a universal tube holder, for example on a boat. These universal tube holder provide a means for supporting the rod so the user, whether fisherman or cameraman or other user, does not have to hold it all day.
However, such universal tube holders are intentionally oversized to accept virtually any size fishing rod handle. Accordingly, such known universal tube holders are limited in their ability to efficiently and reliably provide snug, vibration-free support for the rod.